


you'll never be alone

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Critical Role fanmixes [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "It’s my job to protect him because I love him, and I am his protector. Not because he protects me.""I think maybe you have guessed it before now, but I care a great deal for you, and that is no small gift."





	you'll never be alone

**you'll never be alone \- a caleb  & nott fanmix**

_"It’s my job to protect him because I love him, and I am his protector. Not because he protects me."_

_"I think maybe you have guessed it before now, but I care a great deal for you, and that is no small gift."_

1\. **Boats & Birds** \- Gregory & the Hawk

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_  
_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_  
_I live to let you shine_

2\. **Nothing Without You** \- Vienna Teng

_I can't be among them anymore_  
_I fold myself away before it burns me numb_  
_Oh, call my name_  
_You know my name_  
_And in your love, everything will change_

3\. **You Are the Moon** \- The Hush Sound

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_  
_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_  
_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_  
_You will see your beauty every morning that you rise_

4\. **I Know I'm a Wolf** \- Young Heretics

_My teeth may be sharp_  
_And I've been raised to kill_  
_But the thought of fresh meat_  
_It is making me ill_  
_So I'm telling you_  
_That you'll be safe with me_

5\. **I'll Be Waiting** \- Terra Naomi

_I'll be waiting when you are on your own_  
_Yes, I'll be waiting when you are far from home_  
_When nothing's sacred_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_No, I'll be waiting here_

6\. **Nach Haus** \- Silbermond

_Ich war so lange weg, das trägst du mir nicht nach_  
_Du empfängst mich doch noch mit offenen Armen_  
_Mit offenen Armen_  
_Ich komm nach Haus_

7\. **Wherever You Will Go** \- Charlene Soraia

_I know now, just quite how_  
_My life and love might still go on_  
_In your heart, in your mind_  
_I'll stay with you for all of time_

8\. **The Last Snowfall** \- Vienna Teng

_This is not the last snowfall_  
_Not our last embrace_  
_But if I were that kind of grateful_  
_What would I try to say?_

9\. **King and Lionheart** \- Of Monsters and Men

_And as the world comes to an end_  
_I'll be here to hold your hand_  
_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

10\. **Stand by Me** \- Florence + the Machine

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No, I won't be afraid_  
_Oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [Diana Whitney](https://www.dianawhitneydesign.com/)
> 
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/7m2f0hdreq286pev8bru5c6bv/playlist/3uFN3edsKihE5tQBs4R4OD?si=H_QH_5LdQ8qDXABSc7v4QA)
> 
> [Tracklist on tumblr](http://excentricanthropologist.tumblr.com/post/179393702623/youll-never-be-alone-a-caleb-nott-fanmix)


End file.
